


Pride and Fall

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, I don't know how to categorise it but Moebius' staff's power used for kinky stuff, M/M, Power Play, takes place broadly in the time at the start of Defiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Kain was always a glutton for punishment, and no one could deal it out as well as Moebius. The Time Streamer could always bring Nosgoth's self proclaimed emperor to his knees.
Relationships: Kain/Moebius (Legacy of Kain)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Pride and Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmoonDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmoonDagger/gifts).



> This is one of those things you write just to see of you can, and I can only imagine you, dear reader, clicked upon out of morbid curiosity. Have fun, and while you're at it, check out the art my friend did as a companion piece to this: https://moebiusthetimestreamer.tumblr.com/post/645284623511879680/haha

Kain prowled along the corridors of the Sarafan Keep, shrouded in a guise of mist. This place was a maze, but here, at last, was what he had been searching for. The door to Moebius’ private chambers. He slipped inside, quiet as a ghost, one hand reaching for his sword as he crept towards the hooded figure standing by the window.

“There you are. I was beginning to think you had forgotten.”

Kain fell to his knees as Moebius’ staff wrapped its power around him. The Time Streamer turned and strode over to him.

“Really, Kain, you should remember to close doors behind you. Where are your manners?” He gestured and the dark wood swung back into place. The door locked itself with a click.

Kain growled – a deep, rumbling sound that was cut off with a gasp as Moebius leaned down and stroked his hair patronisingly.

“My, my, you have got yourself in a predicament, haven’t you. And here you are, at my mercy once again.”

Kain kept his eyes down, not wanting to see the gloating smile he knew would be on the man’s face. He bit back a groan as a foot was nudged between his legs.

“The great Kain brought low so easily,” Moebius continued, not letting up the steady pressure against him. “I wonder what your noble lieutenants would say if they could see you like this, their mighty emperor on his knees before me.”

The bastard wouldn’t get the satisfaction of hearing the shameful sounds wanting to escape Kain’s lips, but he couldn’t hide his heavy breaths or entirely still his hips’ slow rocking.

“What would your men think,” he managed, “if they knew you took your pleasure with a vampire?”

“Who’s to say that they don’t? There could be a dozen Sarafan watching from the next room, eager to see a creature of the night receive exactly what he deserves-”

Kain whined, the noise slipping from his throat before he could stop it.

Moebius laughed softly. “Oh, you like the thought of that? Well, maybe we can organise something for next time. The things we are learning about one another.”

“That you are as much of a deviant as Vorador ever was?” Kain asked. But he couldn’t deny it – the thought had made his pulse quicken, and not from bloodlust.

“Tread carefully, vampire,” Moebius warned, tugging sharply on his hair.

This time, Kain didn’t bother to stifle his moan.

“I think someone needs to be taught some manners.”

“You couldn’t manage that when I was newly raised. What makes you think you can do so now?”

“I have my ways.” Moebius stepped back.

Kain huffed at the loss of pressure, then collapsed to his hands and knees as that damned orb’s glow grew brighter. His chest tightened, his lungs refused to take in air, purple lights danced across his eyes. He reached out blindly, claws tapping against the stone floor three times.

As quickly as it had started, the feeling retreated, leaving Kain gasping for breath, held at bay by only the faintest thread of the staff’s power.

“That was too much for you?” Moebius knelt down in front of him and tilted Kain’s chin up, forcing him to meet his eye. “Oh come, now, there’s no need to be embarrassed. You didn’t really imagine you were special enough to resist the sceptre’s power, did you?”

Kain remained silent, focusing on his breathing. He wasn’t going to add to his humiliation by opening his mouth. Not that it made any difference with one to perceptive.

“You did? Oh Kain, Kain...” Moebius chuckled as he stood back up. “How precious, how naive. How fortunate you are that unlike you, I am inclined towards mercy.”

Just as Kain got his breathing back under control, he gasped and faltered as the Time Steamer wrought a new spell – one he suspected was not taught to the priesthood. In short, the constricting pressure lifted from his chest hadn’t so much gone as shifted downwards. He shifted his hips, but it was a fruitless task with nothing physical to move them against.

Kain growled. “You… call this mercy?” God, his voice was ragged even to his ears. He closed his eyes. Moebius was going to have fun with that.

“Merciful compared to what, exactly? To what the rest of your kind gets? Or compared to what you think you deserve? But of course if you do want me to stop going so easy on you, deal with you as harshly as I wish, who am I to argue?”

“ _Good.”_

“Always a glutton for punishment. That’s what I like about you, Kain. You never learn.”

“I thought it… drove you to distraction.”

“Oh it does, it does. You don’t know the strength it took to keep my hands off you in Stahlberg, but then you’ve never known the meaning of self restraint.” Moebius looked down to see where Kain’s hand had wandered. “It seems that it is once again down to me to _guide your hand._ ”

His fingers closed around Kain’s wrist and moved his arm firmly until both of his palms were flat on the floor. “You’ll be needing the extra stability.”

Moebius propped his staff against the wall, but the magic didn’t fade. Kain still felt as weak as a kitten, as if he would fall apart at any harsh touch.

Good.

Moebius was right, he was a glutton for punishment, and only one man could bring him to his knees quite as well as this.

Hands trailed down his stomach and Kain shivered. He closed his eyes at a tug on the lacing of his pants. And another. He groaned deep in his chest and nudged his hips forward, hopeless as it was.

“Patience, vampire,” Moebius said with amusement in his voice. He stroked the too-tight leather, and Kain was amazed he managed to keep his own voice steady as he spoke.

“You council restraint so often, I wonder if the reason is a certain struggle, a certain… lack on your own part. I suppose it is to be expected at you great age-”

He hissed through his teeth as Moebius pulled at his hair again. “Patience _and manners,_ Kain. But if you need me to prove my ability to you...”

There was a rustle of fabric and Kain grinned to himself.

A minute later, the vampire’s screams echoed around the walls of the stronghold.

*

Kain’s arms had long ago given out. He lay on the stone floor panting, Moebius collapsed boneless against his back. The Time Streamer kissed the back of his neck with something like tenderness, and Kain’s traitorous lips twitched into a soft smile he would have to smother before he moved.

He knew what the future held as well as any Time Guardian, and there was no room in it for weakness or emotion. Soon there would be no more time for this foolishness they had allowed themselves.

But that was the thing about the future. You could always put it off for a little time, and in this space, Kain cared for nothing but the now.


End file.
